Pra você, é Evans
by Dani Bellerose
Summary: O baile em Hogwarts está chegando. Lily Evans namora Amos Diggory, o par perfeito. Monitor-chefe da Lufa-Lufa, aluno exemplar, sempre dá flores, simpático, educado, romântico... Mesmo assim, alguma coisa a incomoda. Mas quando James Potter chama Lily para ir ao baile com ele, seguido, obviamente, por um 'não', Lily é pega de surpresa. Rated T por precaução apenas.
1. O incômodo, o pedido e a surpresa

**Fanfiction - Pra você, é Evans**

**Shipper:** James/Lily 3

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, é tudo da J.K. Rowling divaaa! :)

**POV:** Lily Evans

_Rated _**T** por _precaução_ mas não tem nada demais.

* * *

**"**There is something about you that makes me doubt  
Should I fully love you or block that feeling out?**"**

- Jade Ali

* * *

**Capítulo 1: O incômodo, o pedido e a surpresa.**

A quatro dias do baile, Hogwarts está eufórica: meninas à procura de um vestido, sapatos e claro, um par perfeito. Já estou cansada de ouvir minhas amigas lamentando o fato de ainda não terem encontrado alguém. Sorte a minha que já possuo um belíssimo par: Amos Diggory, monitor-chefe da Lufa-Lufa, aluno exemplar, meu namorado. Ah, mas que grosseria, nem me apresentei! Eu sou Lily Evans, uma monitora-chefe da grifinória nascida-trouxa e essa... bem, essa é a minha vida.

Ok, voltemos ao foco. Diggory é o namorado perfeito. Sempre me dá flores, ouve meus resmungos sem abrir a boca pra reclamar, é inteligente, simpático, educado, romântico... Mas mesmo assim, alguma coisa me incomoda. Por Merlin, como ele é parado! Meio chato, sabe? Não sai nunca da rotina, todo dia é a mesma coisa. T-é-d-i-o. Enfim, após ficar filosofando aqui sobre namoro e tal na aula de história da magia, decido ir para a sala comunal tendo como objetivo ler os dois capítulos do livro que o professor passou e fazer a lição.

Assim que chego, noto que a sala está vazia e me sento na poltrona de veludo vermelha que fica em frente à lareira, já que é o lugar mais confortável do cômodo. Quando levanto minha cabeça e olho para o lado, vejo que James Potter, o garoto que inferniza minha vida e acaba com a minha paciência, também monitor-chefe da grifinória e jogador de quadribol, vem em minha direção. Por que não posso nem ler meu livro em paz? Tento evitá-lo mentalmente – Sai Potter, sai Potter, sai Potter! - Mas obviamente, falho.

- Oi ruivinha! Tudo bem com você? - diz Potter. Quem ele pensa que é pra me chamar assim?

- Olá Potter - digo, revirando os olhos. – Pra você, é Evans. O que você quer comigo?

- Bem, eu quero várias coisas com você, se é que me entende... - diz ele, dando uma piscadela.

- Tarado! – indignada, dou um tapa em seu peito. Uau... musculoso. Quer dizer, que nojo.

- Bem Evans, queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo. Você aceita? Não desperdice essa chance, hein? - diz Potter, passando a mão em seus despenteados cabelos pretos, como sempre costuma fazer.

- Potter, você sabe que eu tenho namorado. - respondo, sem paciência.

- Francamente Lily, ainda não largou aquele idiota do Diggory? Sou uma companhia bem melhor, Diggory é um babaca. - retruca Potter, definitivamente passando dos limites.

- Quem você acha que é pra falar assim dele? - grito, levantando e deixando meu livro cair no chão. –E mesmo que eu não estivesse namorando, nunca iria ao baile com você! – E assim, viro as costas para James.

- Lily, eu... – murmura o grifinório, antes de entrar na frente e me beijar. Isso mesmo, James Potter beijando Lily Evans! Seus lábios eram macios e sua boca tinha gosto de hortelã.

Quando se separou de mim, simplesmente foi embora sem dizer nada, deixando-me atordoada, completamente surpresa no meio da sala comunal.

Chegando em meu dormitório já de noite, após fazer o dever e ler um livro inteiro na biblioteca, reparo que a luz está apagada, indicando que as meninas já estão dormindo. Com todo cuidado para não acordá-las, vou andando na ponta dos pés até chegar em minha cama. Quando tento puxar a coberta para poder me deitar, não consigo porque tem algo na cama que está prendendo. De repente, ouço uma voz sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Onde a senhorita estava, Lily? – Levo um susto, mas consigo me segurar para não gritar e reconheço a voz de Marlene McKinnon, minha melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Marlene tem longos cabelos loiros, é alta e tem um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer uma. Começamos a conversar pois as duas não suportavam um dos marotos, eu não aguento Potter e ela sofre por causa de Sirius Black. Black implica justamente com ela porque Marlene é a única garota de Hogwarts, além de mim, que não quer nada com ele.

Gaguejo um pouco, antes de sussurrar que estava lendo na biblioteca, como sempre.

- Hm, tudo bem então. – diz Marlene. – Ah, e James estava te procurando! – acrescenta ela, antes de me dar um beijo no rosto e desejar uma boa noite.

- Boa noite, Marlene. – sussurro antes de colocar meu pijama do Mickey, arrumar o despertador e me deitar.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente! :) Essa é a minha primeira fanfiction, então me deem um desconto, hahahah. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, a fanfic tem cerca de 4 capítulos e já está pronta.

Se vocês gostarem, mandem uma review, por favor! E se não gostarem, mandem também pra eu saber em que posso melhorar.

Beijooooos,

**Dani (:**


	2. O azar, os hormônios, os olhos vermelhos

**Fanfiction - Pra você, é Evans**

Obrigada pelas reviews, gente! Nos vemos lá embaixo nas notas da autora. Espero que gostem :)

* * *

**"**The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a _great deal longer_.**"**

- Oliver Wendell Holmes

* * *

**Capítulo 2: O azar, os hormônios e os olhos vermelhos.**

Após uma difícil noite com muitos pesadelos com Potter, me levanto e vou até o banheiro, morrendo de sono. Segundo Marlene, fico ainda mais chata quando estou com sono, portanto sinto pena das pessoas que terão que me aturar hoje. Coitados. Escovo meus dentes com minha escova roxa do Barney, lavo meu rosto e coloco meu uniforme antes de tomar o café da manhã que, para a minha felicidade, foi waffle com geleia de abóbora. Então, me direciono para as masmorras, já que seria minha aula preferida: Poções, com o professor Slughorn.

Acabo chegando atrasada na aula após ajudar um primeiranista, provavelmente vítima de uma das pegadinhas do Pirraça. Quando procuro um lugar pra me sentar, o único disponível que vejo é ao lado de Potter. Merlin, Merlin meu: existe pessoa mais azarada do que eu? Ok, nem preciso da ajuda de Merlin pra responder essa, já que é meio óbvio que a resposta é não.

Durante a aula da professora McGonagall, fica um pouco difícil esquecer que James está do meu lado, depois do que ele fez ontem e por causa do delicioso perfume de frutas cítricas que ele está usando. A aula passa de um jeito muito estranho, pois hoje Potter, ao invés de me irritar como sempre faz, fica quieto a aula inteira e nem sequer olha em minha direção. Que droga! Será que eu esqueci de pentear meus cabelos?

Após as aulas, me encontro com Amos perto do lago e começamos a conversar.

- Oi Lilynda! – diz Amos, me dando um beijo na testa.

- Olá Amos!

- Como foi seu dia? – pergunta o aluno da lufa-lufa.

- Ah, você sabe, o de sempre. E o seu?

- Também.

Depois dessa super conversa animada, nos sentamos debaixo de uma árvore e ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Amos é meio monótono, realmente.

- Então... Tá animado pro baile? – pergunto, tentando puxar assunto.

- Claro! Vai ser muito legal dançar com você, Lily! – diz Amos.

- É, vai ser legal. – digo, sem muito entusiasmo.

Diggory me beija várias vezes, mas não sinto nada muito especial. A única coisa que consigo pensar é no beijo que James havia me dado. Aquele beijo terno com lábios macios e rosados com gosto de hortelã, que me pegou de surpresa. Mas tenho que esquecer isso! Qual é o meu problema? Por que é tão difícil tirar Potter, o garoto chato, da minha cabeça, sendo que tenho aqui do meu lado um namorado maravilhoso? Malditos hormônios, deve ser só porque Potter tem um abdômen definido... É, com certeza é por isso. Hormônios estúpidos.

- Lily, aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou? – pergunta Amos, me fazendo engasgar com minha própria saliva. – Você está diferente...

- Diferente como? – indago, com medo de que Amos tenha percebido alguma coisa. Mas não é errado o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? Não foi minha culpa, Potter que me beijou. Não é necessário contar nada, acho.

- Não sei, só... diferente. – declara Amos, com um ar de dúvida.

Após esse comentário, acaba a conversa e o sol começa a se pôr. Então, eu me despeço de Amos e decido estudar e fazer minha lição de Transfiguração. Quando chego na sala comunal, vejo que está lotada. Como sei que nesse horário a biblioteca se encontra ainda mais cheia, me dirijo para a sala dos monitores que costuma ser bem calma, já que quase ninguém vai lá. Chegando no local, coloco meus livros em cima da mesa, abro meu caderno, pego minha pena de fênix e tinta, e começo a fazer a lição de Transfiguração.

Quando termino o texto, já com as mãos doendo após escrever cinco páginas, pego minhas coisas e vou em direção à porta. No mesmo momento que minha mão toca a maçaneta, a porta se abre bruscamente. Levo um susto e meu coração dispara quando vejo quem a abriu: James Maldito Potter. Potter também parece ficar surpreso, já que arregala seus olhos. Só que eles estavam diferentes, estavam vermelhos. Por Merlin! Será que Potter andou cheirando pó de flu? Ele percebe que estou observando-o e passa a mão em seus olhos, como se fosse enxugá-los. Logo, eu entendo. Potter não havia se drogado... Ele estava chorando.

- Ahn, é... Está tudo bem Potter? – pergunto, meio sem graça, pois ele certamente havia vindo pra sala dos monitores com a esperança de que ninguém o visse naquele estado. E bem... ali estava eu invadindo sua privacidade.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi genteee! :) Então, primeiro eu queria agradecer todo mundo que escreveu uma review/deu follow/ favoritou, porque vocês não tem ideia de como isso me deixou feliz! Sério mesmo, obrigada pelo apoio! hahaha

Demorei um pouco pra colocar esse capítulo, mas é que eu estou em semana de provas, aí fica meio difícil... Ainda bem que agora tem feriado, né? hahahaha Enfim, o capítulo 2 não ficou muito bom (principalmente porque não tem falas do James nele!), mas _juro_ _que depois melhora_!

Bem, se vocês gostarem mandem uma review, porque ajuda bastante. E se não gostarem, falem no que eu posso melhorar, por favor!

Beijooooos,

**Dani :) **


End file.
